


touchpaper

by spilled_notes



Series: Utterances [7]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spilled_notes/pseuds/spilled_notes
Summary: For the prompt 'things you said that I wish you hadn't'.  Established Berena.  Serena can be quite the tease - but Bernie's perfectly capable of getting her own back...





	

‘You were very cruel this morning,’ Serena murmurs, standing a breath away from Bernie at the nurses station.

‘Excuse me?’

‘Well, waking me up early with your alarm, getting dressed in lamplight right where I could see you. That very, very… stimulating kiss. And then just leaving me there, all worked up, all alone, to come in to work.’

She keeps her voice low, her expression neutral, eyes fixed on the patient file in Bernie’s hands. The patient file that is now trembling.

‘I couldn’t get back to sleep, had to… take matters into my own hands.’

She glances at Bernie. Her lips are parted, breath short, pupils blown with desire.

Serena smirks then walks away to her first patient of the day. She can feel Bernie’s gaze on her, puts a little extra sway into her hips.

Bernie swallows hard, shakes her head but can’t get the image of Serena pleasuring herself from her mind. Not when she knows exactly how Serena looks, sounds, feels as she falls apart.

 _Pull yourself together,_ she thinks firmly. But still has to spend the rest of her shift trying to squash it down – both the image and what it does to her.

It doesn’t help that Serena knows exactly what effect her words have had, that she finds even more excuses than usual to stand just too close, to speak just a little lower than necessary even when her words are entirely professional and innocent.

*          *          *

Bernie gets her revenge when her shift finishes. One look across the ward is enough to lure her into their office, where Bernie pushes her none too gently against the door. Their eyes lock and Serena shivers at just how dark Bernie’s are, irises thin, glittering rings around huge pupils.

‘Do you have any idea what you’ve done to me?’ she growls.

Before Serena can reply Bernie kisses her searingly, leaving her breathless. Then she takes Serena’s hand, guides it so she can feel the heat between her thighs, moves it away again before Serena can stir, before anything happens that neither of them can stop.

‘Oh Bernie,’ Serena breathes.

Their noses are almost touching. Each of Serena’s breaths stirs strands of Bernie’s hair.

‘When I get home I’m going to have a shower,’ Bernie murmurs, voice low and thick with desire. ‘And you can be damn sure I won’t only be washing myself.’

She leaves Serena leaning against the door, dazed, chest heaving, while she slips on her coat and gathers her things. Then she leans close again, nose brushing Serena’s, teases her for a moment before kissing her again, greedily, until her head spins.

She steps back, surveys Serena’s darkened eyes, flushed cheeks, swollen lips. Then she pulls her away from the door and opens it.

‘See you later,’ she smirks, slipping out.


End file.
